RPlog:A Strange Visitor
Before you is a rather formidable yellow Labrador. He returns your gaze with a quiet stare from his big brown eyes, as if silently contemplating you. He appears to weigh nearly a hundred pounds, if not more. His paws are slightly large, indicating his young age and inferring his growth is not complete. About his neck is a thick leather collar which seems to fit him comfortably. Attached to the collar are a few tags as well as a metal loop suitable to snap a leash to. A brass nameplate bearing some wear still manages to shine in the light, the scrpit it bears reading "DUKE". Duke> Residential Avenue - Capital City Duke> The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. As quiet as this area seems, there are always people wandering the streets, day or night. Amongst the thin crowd are several Espo guards, standing at the ready to protect the consumers and their residences from crime. Duke> Contents: Duke> Vermillion Duke> Lamppost Duke> Obvious exits: Duke> E leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . Duke> W leads to Port District - Capital City . Duke> Vermillion is leaning up and glancing into one of the lower windows in Roark's house. He is smoking a cigarra. Duke> Duke exits a house down the way through the security controlled pet door and glances around. He turns his head at the scent of the cigarra. Duke> Vermillion moves back from the window and inspects the house. He walks along it pondering thoughtfully to himself. Peering around the corner he sees the dog, wondering if it is dangerous. Duke> Duke cocks his head to the side and ponders the man curiously. He walks closer to the man slowly, getting within about 15 meters of him and sitting to merely watch him, pondering if he is a threat. Duke> Vermillion draws the cigarra to his lips thoughtfully as he regards the beast. "C'mere boy.." he calls, bending down to the dog's level and digging in his pocket. Duke> Duke again cocks his head and regards the man, then rises up and trots over in his direction as he is called. He slows to a walk as he reaches the man, continuing to watch him curiously to see what he wants. Duke> Vermillion pulls a half eaten sandwich out of his pocket and holds it out to the dog. "Seen Mr. Roark about?" he asks in soothing tones. Duke> Duke sniffs the air slightly as the sandwich is offered, and contemplates it for a moment before reaching out carefully and taking it in his teeth. He tilts his head back slightly and swallows down the sandwich in two bites, looking up to the man and wagging his tail. At the mention of the name 'Roark', the dog turns his gaze from the man to the house behind him and watches it attentively. Duke> Vermillion places the cigarra between his teeth and mutters, "Yeah me too. I wonder what that old codger's gotten himself into. Who's your owner eh?" he asks, reaching up to search the dogs collar. Duke> The dog's collar has a big brass nameplate that reads 'DUKE'. Jangling from a metal ring on the collar are a few tags, one of which indicates the owner's name as Simone Drake, and gives her address. Duke> Vermillion pats the dog's head and stands, "What say we go speak with your owner?" he asks, peering at the signage and walking to a nearby house. Duke> Duke :trots beside the man as they approach the house, the tags on his collar jingling with every step. Piper's House - Capital City The main living room is decorated with a mixture of elegance and sophistication. Against the far wall of the room lies a small but comfortable couch and an end table with a lamp and a picture frame resting on it. As you cast your gaze to the left, you notice an elegant wooden bookcase standing in the corner, the grain of the wood identical to the end table. A large window faces east to overlook the park, upon the windowsill rests a crystal vase full of beautiful flowers. A fireplace has been built into the front wall of the room, two large armchairs resting on a small rug in front of it. Several pictures in frames are resting on the mantle. A dim hall lies directly ahead of you, leading to the back rooms of the house. Obvious exits: Out leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . The buzzer sounds at your door. Simone_Drake walks over to the door and speaks into the intercom. >>A female voice is heard through the security system's intercom by the door, "Yes?" A drawl ensues through the speaker, "Got your dog here. I'm a friend of Xegid's. Can we talk?" Simone_Drake pauses and peers out of the reflective glass in her front door at the man outside. >>The intercom is silent for a moment. Finally the female voice returns, saying almost hesitantly, "Certainly.. I'll be right out." The voice hesitates as if looking over his shoulder, "I thought we could speak inside Miss.." >>The intercom is silent again for a while, longer than before. When it returns, you can hear the extreme reluctance in the woman's voice, "I apologize if this seems rude, but I'm not exactly keen on inviting perfect strangers into my home.. especially with the events as of late. Is there some other alternative you're willing to entertain?" The voice sighs tensely, "Look.. I'm a friend of his and he hasn't been around in awhile. I'm not a murderer who kidnaps defenseless females dogs so that he can gain an entrance into their house. Now are you going to let me in or not?" he asks with strain showing through his voice. >>After a moment, the intercom picks up the female voice sighing slightly. "Well.. you haven't heard yet, then." The voice comes through agitated, "Heard what? Let me in dammit." followed by a soft thud on your door. >>The voice speaks again, "Well, it seems he's been removed from the planet, rather unwillingly. Steps are being taken to secure his return.." The voice crackles through, irritated. "Removed from the planet?" he pauses, letting his finger slip off the button before pushing it again, "Come out here." he orders. >>The intercom buzzes with the woman's voice, it in itself becoming a touch more aggravated, "Look, I don't know who you are or where you came from, and I'm not even sure what you're doing here. I don't mind talking to you through the intercom and telling you this information, but I'm not comfortable doing anything different, so it's either this or nothing, take your pick." The voice comes through callously, "You really are a piece of work aren't you? My name is Giles Vermillion I stayed with Xegid, in his house a couple of weeks ago. If he were here I'd have him confirm this. We are good friends. Now open up this damn door woman, and tell me what happened to my friend." the voice gradually turning to a shout. >>The female voice snaps back through the intercom, "You must be sleeping under a rock to have missed all that's been happening around here. He was kidnapped by that psychotic Wookiee roaming the planet, and was taken off on some ship by the New Republic. There are plans in the works to get him back safely, but they're going to take time." The voice blurts through, "As a matter of fact I 'have' been sleeping under a rock, now be a good girl and let me in like any cordial host would." >>The female voice quips, "Unfortunately for you, I'm neither cordial nor your host. I don't see that there's anything you'd have to say to me that can't be said through this intercom." The voice drawls, "You could use a lesson in hospitality." >>The female snaps, "As you could in patience. Now is there anything else you want to know, or are you just going to sit around and yell at my intercom all afternoon?" Duke> Chantinelle comes along the avenue from the west. Duke> Chantinelle has arrived. Duke> That silly human Chantinelle is looking at me. How peculiar. Duke> Chantinelle nods lsightly to the man while she waves at the dog. Duke> Duke sits back off the stoop, about three feet from the door to Piper's house. His attention is focused on the man and the door. The voice retorts, "The thought 'had' occured to me. A drink in the club maybe, but you obviously are scared out of your wits from me. Shame too, because I'm not that bad of a guy.." his voice reflects a smugness, the anger fading away, "Now come on out little pretty and introduce yourself." he seems full of himself. Duke> Vermillion is at Simone Drake's door, with the dog and speaking into her intercom. Duke> Chantinelle shrugs and heads to the park, lost in her thoughts. Duke> Chantinelle moves along the avenue to the east. Duke> Chantinelle has left. >>The intercom crackles, "Scared, no. Cautious, yes, and I've got more than enough reason to be." The voice comes through clear, "Well then step out here and you'll have nothing to fear. You sure are a flighty one aren't you?" >>The female voice almost snaps a question, "What on Etti do you need to talk about that can't be said through the intercom?? And I'm -not- flighty, thank you very much. My security precautions have worked for me so far, and I'm not about to alter them merely because you told me to." The voice drones through the speaker distantly, "That's what I hate about this planet. Everyone's so damn paranoid." >>The intercom crackles, "Well, do you have something to say or ask, or are you just going to stand out there wasting my time? I do have work to do." Laughter fills the speaker for the briefest of seconds, "I just invited you for a drink sweetheart. Are you usually this rude?" >>The female voice snaps back, "Yes. Any other questions?" The voice replies confidently, "Why don't we just skip all this foreplay and get right to it then? You obviously are taken with me, though you seem reticent to admit it." Duke> Chantinelle arrives from the park to the east. Duke> Chantinelle has arrived. >>The young woman's voice retorts with a mixture of anger and extreme irritation, "Look, if you don't have anything intelligent to say, get the hell off of my stoop. I don't have time for this." Duke> Vermillion is still at the door and speaking into the com. The voice comes through calmer than one would expect, "You haven't really given me a chance to show my more intellectual side sweet thing. Why don't you find me later and we can discuss all the good times we've had?" his voice laden with sarcasm. Duke> Chantinelle comes slowly back from the park and removes some sweat from her forehead, breathing heavily, "Puuuh, locked outside?" she grins. Duke> Vermillion turns to the woman and shrugs, "Girlfriend problems." he says. Duke> Chantinelle oohs and sits down on a stone to relaxe a little bit, "Hmmmm, I see!" >>The intercom crackles, "You are such a waste of time. I want you off my stoop, now." Duke> Vermillion eyes the panel before stamping out his cigarra on the step. He gives no further word to the intercom and walks away, his chrome boots clanking heavily on the step. A quirky grin pasted to his face. "Nice friends Xegid keeps." he mutters. Simone_Drake watches the man leave her front stoop, then turns and stalks off down the hallway, away from the door. Duke> Chantinelle searchs something in one of her pockets and finds it, she throws a small cake to Duke, "That's for you, althought I know you won't take it by me." Duke> Chantinelle looks up at Verm, "Who is Xegid, Mr?" Duke> Vermillion walks away, hands thrust in his pockets. Duke> Duke watches coldly from where he sits, his big brown eyes now narrowed and peering after the man as he leaves. Duke> Chantinelle hmmms and looks after the leaving man, "Hey, you didn't answer my question." Duke> Chantinelle sighs and throws a second cake to the cake while she slowly stands up again and stretches her arms and legs. Duke> Duke watches the direction in which the man left for a moment longer before trotting over to where the treats had landed, picking them up in his mouth and trotting up the steps to the door of the near residence. Duke> Chantinelle smiles at the dog and sighs, "At least one smart man!" Duke> Chantinelle sighs and does some gym before she leaves the places and jobs back to the embassy. Duke> Duke enters the residence through the security pet door. A Strange Visitor